The field of this invention is cephalosporins which contain propenyl and di-hydroxyphenyl (catechol) moieties on the three position, their antibiotic use and compositions therefor.
In the antibiotic arts, there has long been a need for new and effective antibiotic compounds. Due to rapid changes in the pathogens, for which treatment with the antibiotic compounds are required, the older and more used antibiotics often become either ineffective or significantly less effective against the pathogens. Effective antibiotics are therefore in constant demand to replace the older and more used antibiotics.
Accordingly, a great many cephalosporin compounds have been synthesized and tested for appropriate antibiotic properties by those in the antibiotic field. Because of the above mentioned long felt need in this art for potent and effective antibiotics, even small improvements or advancements in the art can sometimes be very significant.